Time Catastrophie
by piloneo
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are sent back 4 years in the past. They meet up with themselves just as Clockwork sends them back to their own time, bringing their younger selves with them! Will time ever get straightened out? DxS COMPLETED!
1. The begining of friends: to the past!

**I dont own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Amity Park: The Present**

**Sam's POV**

"Aw, you two are so cute! It's about time too!" Tucker laughed at us as he caught Danny kissing me.

"Tuck, you know how to ruin the moment, don't you." I said.

My boyfriend, Danny, just blushed.

"Come on Sam, you know that you always did have a crush on Danny." Tucker laughed.

Danny looked at me, his eyes looked blurred. "Did you really?" He asked me. I blushed in response.

"Well, I'm going to the arcade. See you two lovebirds later." Tucker ran from us before either of us could retort.

I slid my finger behind Danny's neck, and he laughed. I never knew he was so ticklish.

Danny and I have been going out forever now, and Tucker just found out. That's funny.

Danny hugged me, and we began kissing again.

Then we decided to join Tucker at the arcade. I mean, come on. The arcade is fun!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Clockwork, master of all time, viewed the screen before him. "Danny, it's about time." He smirked in little more than a whisper.

"Hey, what am I doing?" a muffled voice coughed from inside a thermos.

Clockwork sighed. "Shut up you twit."

The evil Danny, who we all know as Dan, scowled from inside the thermos. "And exactly how do you intend to make me 'Shut up'?"

Clockwork banged his head against his time staff. Ever since Dan was trapped in that thermos, he caused great annoyance to Clockwork. The master of all time was very annoyed. **Very annoyed.** Dan just wouldn't shut up. But hitting the staff was a mistake.

"Oh no." Clockwork's eyes widened as he saw what was happening in the screen.

* * *

**As veiwed in the screen**

"Hey, Sam. Do you remember how we met?" Danny asked her.

"No, I don't." Sam replied.

Tucker snorted. "Oh, please. You mean you don't remember that I used to wear a cap instead of this chick magnet?" Tucker pointed at his berette (n/a I'm not sure how to spell it)

"Guys! Stop!" A portal opened in front of his two best friends, and they walked right into it. Danny stood there, shocked, then hurried in after them.

* * *

**Amity Park: 4 years in the past**

**10-year old Sam's POV**

It was my first day of school and I was not thrilled. Mom was going to send me to some school called Casper Middle. What grade am I in? I'm in 5th grade thank you very much. My family and I just moved here, and already I didn't like it. Amity Park was a nice town, too nice if you ask me.

I walked to school because I was too independent to let mom drive me. I knew exactly where to go because there was other kids my age walking to the same building. Not to mention the words, Casper Middle, could be read half a mile away. I sighed. This was the worst day of my life. Mom forced me to put a silly purple bow in my hair, and even though it matched my purple shirt and black pants, I still felt girly. I was attempting to get that thing out of my hair when I heard a disturbance behind me. I spun around to see what was going on.

"Dash! Can't you leave me alone?" A black haired boy yelled over his shoulder. He was running from a bigger boy with blonde hair.

CRASH!

I was pinned to the ground as the black haired boy ran into me. For a split second, I stared into his bright crystal-blue eyes as he stared into my lavender ones.

"Fenton! Get off the new girl!" The blonde boy, Dash, kicked the boy off of me and helped me up. I looked over at the black haired boy, who was now lying on the ground rubbing his ribs.

"Hello, my name is Dash, Dash Baxter. So, do you like Quarter Backs?" The Dash kid was talking to me. I didn't even know this boy, and already I hated him.

So, I did the only thing that made since to me. I kneed him in the place boys do not want to be kneed. Dash yelped and ran away from me. I smirked as I helped the other boy up.

"Th-Thanks." He gasped, still rubbing his ribs. That Dash kid must have kicked him really hard.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Another boy was running towards us. This one was African American, and he was wearing a red cap.

"Yeah, Tuck, I'm fine." Danny winced. "I think Dash broke one of my ribs, but I will be okay." At this, Danny looked at me. "Thanks for…uh…"

I smiled. "No problem."

The two boys, Danny and Tucker, seemed to be good friends. "You new here?" Danny glanced at me nervously. I nodded. "What's your name?" Tucker asked politely.

"My name is Sam, Sam Manson. So, do you like Goths?" I mimicked that Dash kid. We all laughed.

* * *

**Normal POV **

The three 10-year olds went on to school. This was lucky because where they were just standing, a portal appeard, dumping three future teens into the past.

"Whoa, where are we?" Sam asked.

Tucker checked his PDA. "I don't know, my PDA is going wonky."

"Wonky?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Danny stood there staring at a billboard. "I think I know why it's going wonky, Tuck." Danny pointed to the sign he was staring at.

The other two gasped. The sign would have been just another advertisment, but it showed the current date.

"2003? But it's 2007!" Tucker shouted.

"Don't you get it? We are in the past!" Sam squeatched.


	2. The Kiss of ages

Normal POV (the 14-year-olds) 

"How can we be in the past?" Tucker reasoned.

"Who knows? Well, Clockwork probably does." Danny mused.

"Danny, why would Clockwork do this to us?" Sam asked him.

Danny shrugged, and then walked up the sidewalk to where the middle school was. He peered into the window.

"Hey, I forgot how cute you were when you were ten." Danny chuckled to Sam.

Sam blushed, and Tucker felt like finding a place to barf.

"So, we **are **in the past. I wonder what this could do to our future. Hey, lets alter some events so they turn out in our favor!"

Tucker said wide-eyed.

"Just think of the possibilities!"

Sam and Danny exchanged glances.

"Tucker, messing with time is dangerous. The last time I did it, my mom ended up marring Vlad!" Danny explained.

"Danny is right Tucker. Time can be fragile. Tampering with it might destroy our future instead of help it." Sam added.

Tucker crossed his arms. "Wimps." He said.

Danny and Sam glared at him.

"What did you call us?" Sam glowered at him.

"You heard me." Tucker sighed, stepping back just incase Sam decided to attack him.

Sam was looking daggers at Tucker.

Backing up was a mistake. Indeed, Sam pounced on him and started to strangle Tucker.

"Don't. You. **EVER.** Call. Me. A. Wimp." Sam yelled shaking his head back and forth.

"Sam, get off him, he didn't mean it." Danny cooed, grabbing her arm and heaving her off of Tucker.

"Yeah he did." She snorted, disgusted at Tucker.

Sam wasn't able to say much more because Danny had pressed his lips against hers. Tucker groaned and stomped off rubbing his neck, obviously mad at almost being chocked to death. Sam and Danny were left to their 'fluffy-ness' as some would call it…

at least until they heard noise behind them. The whole class inside the middle school had their noses pressed against the window.

"EWWWW!" They all moaned in disgust.

Danny and Sam laughed at the fact they had been caught kissing by a bunch of midgets…including their younger selves.

That would be very embarrassing to be caught kissing by your ten-year-old self. Just imagine the irony. :D

**It has come to my attention I made up a new word in my chapter. Yay me! It was supposed to mean, "screamed"**


	3. Sam's Guilt

**10-year-old Danny's POV

* * *

**

I wanted to laugh and puke at the same time. Those two teens outside our class window kissed! LoL

Then I noticed something. That boy looked with the black hair, he looked like an older version of me. Was he my third cousin twice removed? Mom told me about that cousin once. Maybe this was that cousin she was talking about? Hrmmmmm…

The two teens broke apart and were blushing. I wouldn't blame them if they died on the spot. I glanced over at Tucker, who seemed to be wearing the same expression I was wearing. Then I glanced at Sam. She had the most beautiful lavender eyes…wait! What am I saying? She was looking at the teens too, and her face bore an 'Awe, that is so cute…and disturbing' look. I smiled, and to my embarrassment she caught me.

**10-year-old Sam's POV

* * *

**

Okay. Why is he looking at me like that…and smiling? I blushed as I turned to look at the teenagers that had been kissing, but they had gone. I guess they made a run for it. That girl was very pretty. I simply loved her clothes. The teacher finally seemed to realize the class wasn't reading their books like she had instructed.

"Back to your seats." Mrs. Holly demanded politely.

We all went back to our seats. I caught Danny looking at me again. Did I have something in my hair? Then I remembered the bow my mom made me wear. I quickly untied it and pulled it out of my hair. Danny almost laughed as he saw me do this. Hmmm, I wonder why he is still looking at me.

**14-year-old Tucker's POV

* * *

**

I was very upset. What's wrong with stopping a few occurrences, or one, that happened in the past? I heard running behind me, so I stopped to see Danny and Sam running up the sidewalk.

"Hey, Tuck, this is embarrassing." Danny laughed.

"Tell me about it. Are you two going to start snogging again?" I asked dryly.

Sam was overcome by giggles. "Our 10-year-old selves just caught us kissing outside the classroom window." She laughed.

My eyes widened. "Smooth one." I snorted.

Danny seemed worried. "I hope that didn't change anything." He said.

I shrugged. "I seriously doubt **that** will."

Sam finally sopped laughing. "Next time," she eyed Danny, "lets find some place more private."

Danny blushed so hard he was as red as…well; he was as red as my beret.

He nodded, and Sam smiled, her eyes twinkled at him. Gosh, I wish I had a girlfriend as loyal as Sam was to Danny. Danny is so lucky. An idea hit me, and so I stomped off before they could stop me or start kissing again.

**14-year-old Danny's POV

* * *

**

"Why did he stomp off like that?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "Oh, I hope he doesn't mess with time. I bet you anything that is what he has on his mind."

I placed my arm around her. "It's either that or he wanted to get away from us. Have you noticed? Every since he saw us earlier today, well, earlier today in the future, he has been a bit…off?"

Sam gazed up at me. "I think off is an understatement. Danny, I think he is jealous of you. I mean, did Tucker ever really have a girlfriend?"

Danny thought for a moment. Then sudden fear overwhelmed him.

"Yeah, and they broke up when he was beaten up by Dash. She said that she wanted to be Dash's girlfriend instead of Tucker's. She said that she wanted a strong boyfriend that could protect her. Oh, we have got to find Tucker!" I yelled.

Sam tugged him back.

"When? Why? Who was this girl?" she asked.

I stared into her vivid lavender eyes.

"Tucker wants to change the past, he wants to stop that fight he had when he was **_ten years old_**. If he does, the future will be ruined!" I explained.

"But Danny, who is she? How could someone be that shallow?" Sam asked.

Then the answer hit her.

"No, surely not…no way…that girl…she was Paulina." Sam answered her own question.

She looked at me to see if she was right.

I nodded.

"Gosh, why can't I remember any of this?" she asked

I sighed. "We, and I mean Paulina was with us, were coming back from school, your house was closer so you got home first. Tucker, Paulina, and I, we continued walking when Dash jumped us. He said that he was going to beat me because my girlfriend hit him in the…well, you know. Dash hit me and I was flung over to the side. Tucker stood up for me and was beaten. Paulina was on the sidelines, and then she showed her true colors. And so she…Sam, are you ok?"

**14-year-old Sam's POV

* * *

**

My eyes had widened. I could remember that Danny and Tucker weren't at school for a couple of days not to long after she started going to school. This must have been after Danny and Tucker where beaten.

Was this _my_ fault? Was _I_ the reason Tucker had been girlfriendless for the next 4 years?

My eyes watered. 'No', I told myself.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny asked me again.

I felt sick. I felt bad for Tucker. I felt bad for everyone. 'Woe, woe is me.' I thought to myself before my world became hazy and dizzy.

"Sam? Sam!" Danny called to me.

I wanted to answer, I wanted to tell him I was fine…but I couldn't. Guilt took me over, the world turned black, and I knew no more.

* * *

**YAY! I hope you like it! I will be updating again soon! Please also review!**

** pilo**


	4. The fight that never happened, and free

**14-year-old Danny's POV**

"SAM!" I yelled as she swayed. I was able to catch her before she could fall on the hard sidewalk. She seemed to have fainted. 'What happened?' I asked myself. I scooped her up into my arms. "Sam, please be ok. I'm going to find Tucker. Maybe he can help you. I hope…" I heard my voice trail off.

I hated not knowing what was wrong with Sam. She was my girlfriend, and I loved her. If anything ever happened to her, I'd only have myself to blame. I had to find Tucker.

* * *

**10-year-old Danny's POV**

I sighed. School shouldn't last much longer, and I wanted the clock to move faster. I glanced around the room at my two friends. Tucker was sitting next to Paulina. He claimed her to be his girlfriend…gross! Then I looked over at Sam. She was reading a book, but I couldn't see the name of it. I sighed again. She was so pretty…wait! Why do I keep saying that? I'm not even interested in girls yet!

But something told me Sam wasn't just an average girl. She was different. She was…lovely. I hit myself. What was I thinking? I'm only 10! Tucker was rushing in on his 'relationship' and I didn't want to get serious like he did. Finally the bell rang, signaling dismissal.

I jumped up and grabbed my rocket-shaped backpack. Tucker and Paulina were waiting for me at the door. Paulina…well, she was just with Tucker. She knew perfectly well that I didn't like her. On the first day of school, she and I had a fight. I can't remember what it was about, but who cares. I walked over to Tucker, and Sam followed me. Tucker and I were her only friends, I guess.

So the four of us walked down the street heading for home. Tucker and Paulina were getting, how should I put it, gross. So, I hung back to talk to Sam.

"How did you like your first day of school?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"It was ok. Boring after a while, but ok."

I laughed. "Usually, school is always boring. All you do is learn. That's not exactly fun."

She glared at me. "I like to read."

I shrugged. "I didn't mean that learning couldn't be fun, it's just the way Mrs. Holly teaches it."

Sam laughed. "You have a point." Sam glanced up at a nearby house and started walking to it.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me, smiling.

"I live here." She giggled.

I blushed, and she giggled some more. "Oh, ok." I stuttered before running up to catch up with Tucker and his brat of a girlfriend.

I saw Sam enter her house, then I heard a booming voice. "Nice girlfriend you got there, Fen-turd." I looked up to see Dash standing in front of me. "You like your new nick-name?" He smirked. I just stood there, shocked. "I'm going to beat you for what you girlfriend did to me." He sneered.

I tried to run, but before I could, we both heard something behind us. We looked around to see a teen boy running towards us. He had a freaky weird red hat on and geek glasses. Then out of nowhere, another teenager boy leaped out in front of him. It was the black haired boy. "Tucker, don't!" he yelled as the first African American boy skidded to a halt. "Danny, don't! Just leave me alone! I know what I'm doing!" The two boys where now arguing. This was really starting to scare me. Did they say their names where Danny and Tucker?

* * *

**10-year-old Tucker's POV**

I heard something behind me, so I turned and ran back. Paulina said she would wait there for me. I saw Dash and Danny. Was Dash going to hit my friend? No, wait, they were looking at something. I ran up and stood next to Danny, looking at the two teenagers fighting in front of us.

"Who are those people?" I asked my friend.

Danny seemed to be in a state of shock. "Tucker, I think those teens are us." He gulped, then looked past the arguing duo. I did the same to see Sam coming out of her house to join us.

"I thought I heard something out here." She explained and she stood on the other side of Danny, glaring at Dash.

Dash saw her and ran. Wimp.

* * *

**14-year-old Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"Danny?" I murmured. My vision was blurred. I couldn't see and I still felt sick. From what I could tell, I was in some bushes and there were people yelling nearby. I stood up drunkenly. I tried to walk towards the people yelling because one sounded like Danny. Was the other one Tucker? I was very unsteady and the yelling and shouting stopped.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Danny and Tucker stopped fighting, unaware that their younger selves were still watching them.

"Sam?" Danny mutterd as he help Sam steady herself.

Tucker was surprised. "This is why you didn't want to stop this fight? Is she ok?" he asked. All temptations to mess with time were gone. He wanted to help his friends. He slowly walked over to Danny and Sam. Sam seemed to be in bad shape and the cause was unknown. Danny was on the verge of tears. Tucker felt ashamed of himself.

* * *

**The Ghost Zone: Clockwork's Castle (I call it the Castle of Ages)**

**Clockwork's POV**

"Finally, this stupid staff is fixed." I sighed to myself. I floated over to the screen. "All is not as it should be." I grimaced. I hit them button on my time staff, then watched the screen closely.

Three little kids stepped up to the three older versions of themselves.

"Can we help you guys?" A small, younger version of Danny asked. Before the teens could answer, a bright flash and a portal appeared, sweeping all six of them away.

"Darn." I bit my lip. This dose not bode well.

"What did you do now? Are you still messing with me?" Dan called from inside the thermos.

I turned to the thermos enraged. **"Do. You. Ever. Shut. Up!?!?"** I yelled, slamming the thermos of the table and hurling it to the ground.

It busted, releasing a laughing Dan Phantom. "I knew you couldn't keep me in there forever." He sneered at me.

"Oh, great. This is all I need. Time…" I pressed the butten on my staff again. "...Out!"

Dan didn't freeze like I intended him to. Instead he vanished. I looked at my staff, and in horror, I realized what I did.

"Danny, I'm sorry…I failed."

I bowed my head and looked into the screen again. Afraid of what I knew I would see.

* * *

**New Chapter! YAY! Tell me if you like it so far! **

**pilo**


	5. Nicknames

**Amity Park: Present: Danny's Bedroom (Clockwork is watching) Normal POV**

* * *

A flash of light erupted into Danny's room. Luckily, his parents were out shopping and they drug Jazz along with them.

Three teens and three kids toppled into the room.

"Whoa, what happened?" Young Tucker asked.

"I think Clockwork messed up." Older Danny sighed crossing his arms.

"Who is Clockwork?" Young Danny asked.

Older Tucker sighed. "We have a lot of explaining to do." He informed Danny.

Older Danny rolled his eyes. "I think I already new that Tuck."

Young Danny looked around the room he was in, vaguely noticing that (younger) Sam was holding on to him. "This place…in my room. What are you three doing in it?" He looked at the older version of himself.

Older Danny set older Sam on his bed gently. Older Sam was sleeping again.

Then he turned to see the younger versions of him, Tucker, and Sam.

"Ok, first of all, we…" He pointed at himself, older Tucker, and older Sam, "…are you when you are 14. Clockwork is the master of time, but I think he has been making plenty of mistakes lately. First, he sent us back in time. Then when he sent us back, you three came with us."

Older Danny crossed his arms. "Ok, we need to get something strait before this gets all confusing." He pointed at his younger self. "You, um, me, would you mind going with the name Donny?"

Younger Danny crossed his arms too. He didn't like being in the future, but decided to trust the teenager boy…um…he decided to trust himself. "Hey, me, um, Danny. How about I go as LunarBoy?"

Older Danny blushed as both Tuckers laughed at him.

'_I forgot I wanted that to be my nick name when I was like…5.' _

"Sure, ok, so your name is now LunarBoy. That way we can tell each other apart when talking."

Younger Tucker spoke up. "Can I be Tuck-nology?"

It was older Tucker's turn to blush.

Younger Tucker saw the look on Danny and Tucker's faces before speaking again.

"Or Game boy. I'll go by GameBoy."

Tucker smiled at GameBoy. "Did you know I used to play the Gameboy color?"

GameBoy stared at Tucker. "I still do."

Danny stopped laughing. "Ok, so we've got LunarBoy and GameBoy. So, Sam, what do you want your name to be?" He asked younger Sam.

Small Samantha Manson blushed.

'_How about GothGirl? No, that won't do. BatGirl? No, someone already took that. Wait, who said it had to end with –Girl? Come on Sam. Think about something. A feature, habit, anything!' _

Sam stared around the room, trying to get ideas. Then she saw LunarBoy staring at her.

'_He seems to be hypnotized by my eyes. What color did my mom call them again? Lavender! That's perfect!'_

"Lavender is fine with me." She blushed more as she looked back at LunarBoy.

Danny smiled at Lavender. "Lavender it is then."

* * *

**The Castle of Ages**

**Clockwork's POV**

I laughed weakly as I watched the six in the room. LunarBoy and Lavender kept blushing every time they looked at each other.

'_They should have called him CluelessBoy.'_

Well, Dan seemed to be keeping a low profile at the moment. I only hope is that Danny will be able to beat him again. I looked back at my time staff and sighed.

'Well, maybe I can stop this from ever happening. All I have to do is fix this and reset time before I interfered.'

I groaned because I knew this wouldn't work. Even if I did reset time, Dan would still be on the loose. Danny would still have to fight him.

'But if I did manage to repair my staff, I could send their younger selves back and get them out of harms way.'

This was best. So, I began to make repairs on my stupid time staff.

_'Why dose this thing break so easily?'_

* * *

**He decided to trust himself. Gosh, that's sounds weird XP**

**NEW CHAPTER! YAYNESS!!!**

**Pilo**


	6. The Master of Fruit Loops

**Wisconsin:** **Vlad's Mansion: Normal POV**

Vlad was enjoying a nice bowl of fruit loops when his ghost since went off.

'Who would dare bother me now?' He asked himself.

The stunning answer came to him.

"Long time, no see, uncle Vlad." A dark and sinister voice sneered from behind him.

Vlad jumped out of his chair and spun around to see his fear realized.

"Dan! But how?" His gasped.

Dan's flaming hair and forked tongue seemed to threaten Vlad the most.

"Short story, no time to tell." Dan laughed menacingly. He grabbed Vlad by the neck and pinned him against the wall, spilling the bowl of fruit loops onto the floor.

"I have a job for you, uncle Vlad. Clockwork has brought 10-year-old Danny to the future. I want you to fetch him for me. You and I can raise the boy together. If you help me…", Dan pressed harder on Vlad's neck, nearly chocking him, "…I might be evil enough to spare you your ghost half."

Vlad didn't have a choice. "Y-yes." He gasped as Dan let him go. "Anything for you."

Dan smiled his wicked smile. "I guess you won't mind calling me Master, then." Dan glared at Vlad evilly.

"Of course Master." Vlad bowed.

Dan smirked. "Get going then."

Vlad Masters changed intoVlad Plasmius, then flew out of his mansion. Destination: Amity Park.

**

* * *

Amity Park**

**Danny's POV**

I heard a soft groan behind me.

"Da…Da…Danny?" Sam asked as she sat up and stared around the room. Why are we, and the other we here?" She spluttered.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Sam, this is LunarBoy, GameBoy, and Lavender. Well, that's their nicknames anyway. Are you ok?"

Sam stared at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Looks like Clockwork is doing overtime." She smiled.

I chuckeld, glad to see she was feeling better.

"What are we going to do now?" GameBoy asked boredly.

"Yeah, We don't want to stay here all day waiting for some master of time to help us." Lavender added.

Tucker bit his lip. "I guess we could take them on a tour, show them what Amity is like 4 years from their time."

Sam nodded, gazing at her younger self.

I didn't have much of a choice because all three of the little squirts cheered at this idea.

"Oh, please Danny?" Lavender asked so sweetly. I laughed at the expression on LunarBoy's face. He seemed to be jealous and happy at the same time.

"Sure, we can go now." I took LunarBoy's hand and started to walk out of my room, but he resisted.

"Hello! Older me! I'm 10-years-old! I don't need someone holding my hand!" He barked stubbornly. I smacked myself in the head. This was going to take forever.

* * *

**Clockwork's POV**

"If you don't help me, the young boy's fait is doomed." I pleaded with the ghost before me.

"Why should I help you help the whelp? His fait is mine anyway. I have vowed to hang his pelt at the foot of my bed." Skulker growled.

"Nonsense. I won't have it. If the boy turns evil, the Observants will hear about you." I grimaced.

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "Why do you favor this boy so?"

"Ever since his evil future self was trapped outside of time, the Observants told me that he and his evil self was my responsibility. I do not like to fail, Skulker." I explained.

Skulker crossed his metallic arms. "You have formed a connection to the ghost boy, haven't you."

I smiled. "I see him as my godchild. I am to protect him in anyway possible. Will you fix this staff or not?"

Skulker grimaced, but nodded.

"I will fix it. I don't know what you would do to me if I didn't."

I smirked. "Good thinking."

Skulker left, taking the time staff with him.

I hovered back to the screen where I kept watch on Danny.

"All is not as it should be. All is not well. But it will be in the end.

* * *

**Well, it looks like trouble!**

**Why should I help you help the whelp?---That is a toungue twister:P...and because I said so, Skulker!**

**Thanks for the reveiws! I like the ones that make me laugh XD Yes, Tucker is a Gameboy...and I don't smell burnt spag...Oh, yes I do. NVM! lol**

**If this fanfic is choppy and makes people feel old, i'm sorry. Im still new here. I'm also cursed by Typos. Just a warning.**

**Til next chapter----pilo**


	7. Kidnapped and the Phone Call

**Danny's POV**

It was a long day. As planed, we took the kids on a tour of Amity, and they went wild. I sighed as I tucked LunarBoy into my bed. He was asleep in a matter of seconds. We had all agreed to take care of our younger selves. I walked to the bathroom and dug into the medicine cabinet. I had a horrible headache. With Tucker and GameBoy constantly chatting about technology, Lavender and Sam talking about Goth stuff that LunarBoy and I didn't understand, and LunarBoy's desperate attempts to escape from the group drove me up the wall. I was very rebellious when I was 10. Dang, it was only 4 years ago!

I finally found what I was looking for and swallowed the pill. I gazed at myself in the mirror and gasped. The bathroom door was open a crack, and I just saw someone floating down the hallway. That someone was not welcome in my house. I jumped up and ran into my room.

"Vlad Plasmius, stay away from LunarBoy!" I shouted.

Vlad looked around to see Danny just as LunarBoy woke up.

"I have orders from my master. I won't let him down."

And with that, Vlad grabbed LunarBoy and held up a hand full of ecto-energy dangerously close the 10-year-olds throat.

"Stay out of my way, and you get to live. Simple as that."

I had no choice.

"Vlad, I hate you." I hissed.

Vlad smiled, showing his fangs.

"I'm glad we've got that settled." He laughed.

He took LunarBoy and sped up through the ceiling, out of sight. This did not bode well.

* * *

**Sam's room**

**Normal POV**

Sam heard the phone ring, so she answered it. ( **Danny _Sam _Tucker** )

" **_I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT ANY!"_**

"**Uh, any what?"**

"_**Danny? Oh God, so sorry."**_

"**Sam, I've got bad news."**

"_**I told you I didn't want any."**_

**"This is serious, Sam!"**

"_**Oh, fine, what is it?"**_

"**Vlad's got LunarBoy. I tried to stop him, but he threatened to kill little Lunar, and if Lunar died…**" Danny trailed off.

"_**Oh, Danny, you have to save him!"**_

"**I can't. If I interfere, he will kill Lunar!"**

"_**This dose not bode well."**_

Danny snorted. **"I know what you mean. Vlad said he has a master. That's even worse!"**

"_**Oh, Danny, this is bad."**_

**"Don't I know it!"**

"_**Hang on, I'll three way Tucker."**_

**"Ok, Sam"**

A ringing tone could be heard on both ends, then Tucker answered his call.

" **Uh, Hello?'**

"_**Tucker! Vlad's got LunarBoy!"**_

"**No way."**

"**It's true, I couldn't stop him."**

"**Danny, if he murders you, I'll kill you."**

Sam laughed at this.

**"Empty threat, Tuck. How are you supposed to kill the dead?"**

**"With one of your mom's Fenton Bazookas. And don't think I can't track you down. I can use the Boo-merang for that."**

Sam laughed harder.

"**Point taken. You guys have any plans? I can't think of one."**

"_**I do. Lets just go to his mansion, kick his butt, and get back here."**_

**"I'm in!"**

**"Me too."**

**"So, meet you two in the lab?"**

**"Deal, but it will be us four."**

"_**Yeah, we can't just leave GameBoy and Lavender here."**_

**"Ok, ok, just get over here!"**

**"Be right over, dude."**

"**_Me too."_**

All three hung up.

Danny went down into the lab, waiting for his friends to show up.

* * *

**Well, hello. I hope you all like this chapter! More to come soon!**

**Pilo**


	8. Vlad's lies

**LunarBoy's POV**

"LET ME GO YOU FRUIT LOOP!" I yelled at the man-thing holding me.

"Great, you already know Danny's nickname for me. I guess you would because you are him." Vlad sneered.

"Your name is Fruit Loop Plasmius?" I asked.

"NO! I am Vlad Plasmius, your second **wor…**best friend." He replied.

"You're my best friend? Then why did I, er, Danny try to stop you from taking me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Danny is under a spell cast by…um…Clockwork, yeah, Clockwork." Vlad explained.

"But Danny told me that Clock.."

"Danny is under Clocky's spell. He has forgotten everything and is Clocky's mindless slave. I had to take you away. If I didn't you would surly die."

I gulped. Death had always scared me. **(Ironic, eh?) **

I looked up to see a castle. "Is that where we're going?" I asked timidly.

Vlad looked at me surprised.

"Y-you trust me?" He asked.

I saw a hopeful look in his eye.

"I do. Danny was acting strangly. Who is Clockwork, exactly? All he told me was the he is the master of time and he made mistakes. Is that true?" I asked him.

Vlad's eyes lit up. "Most of it, yes. But Clock'y has made no mistakes. He is only in to killing you. Didn't Danny tell you that he is half ghost?"

My eye's widened. "I'm half ghost?"

Vlad nodded.

"I am half ghost too. Not all ghosts are evil." He said.

We landed into the castle and Vlad let me down.

"Wait here, I need to get your other friend." Vlad informed me.

He started to walk away from me

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

Vlad spun around and looked at me.

"V-V-Vul-add is a hard word for me to say." I explained. "Would it be ok if I just called you Dad?"

Vlad's eyes widened. "Of, coarse, Son."

I smiled at him, and he positively beamed back at me before entering a door to his left.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Lavender and I finally reached Fenton Works. I turned the doorknob to see the living room empty. I led Lavender to the basement or the 'lab'. Danny was already holding four Spector Deflectors.

"You two will need these." He said as he handed two of them to me.

I put mine on, then pot the other on Lavender. She seemed confused so I told her what they were. "These will stop ghosts from touching you." I explained. I guess she understood because she didn't ask me any questions.

Moments after we arrived, Tucker and GameBoy ran down the stairs.

"We need to get out of here, your parents just arrived from who-knows-where, and your dad is blabbering on about some new brand of fudge." Tucker informed.

Danny tossed him the remaining Spector Deflectors and jumped into the Spector Speeder.

"Couldn't you just fl..."

I elbowed Tucker to stop him from spilling Danny's secret. I didn't want to know what would happen if Lavender and GameBoy found out that Danny was half ghost. Tucker seemed to catch on because he and GameBoy climbed in after Danny. Lavender was looking at me anxiously, but the independence side of her took her over, and she left me and sat down beside GameBoy.

"Sam? Come on, we need to go!" Danny called as he started up the Speeder.

I climbed in and took the passenger side seat.

"Danny? Are you down there?" A confused Jazz could be heard from the top of the stairway.

"Nope!" he yelled to his sister as the Spector Speeder took off through the secret exit and flew to the sky.

"You know she knew you were there, right?" Tucker asked Danny as Lavender and GameBoy laughed.

Danny turned in his seat and gave Tucker a 'Duh!' look, that made me giggle. Danny then gave me a rueful smile before concentrating on his driving.

"Wisconsin, here we come!" I yelled as the Speeder gained a sudden boost of speed.

"We're coming, LunarBoy…" Danny mumbled. I don't think he knew I heard him.

* * *

**Here ya go, another Chapter. And about the wor.. thing. Vlad was going to say "Worst Enemy", but changed his mind.**

**pilo**


	9. Spaghetti Os, and the Pilot Pillow

**Normal POV **

**Vlad's Mansion**

The room Vlad walked into was very dark.

"Did all go well?" Dan asked from the darkness.

"Yes, my master. Young Danny trusts me." Vlad informed.

"Good. It will be easier to persuade him to become just like you, then just like me." Dan laughed.

"Sir, I told the boy that you would see him."

"WHAT! Are you mad? If Danny sees me, he won't accept it, not yet. His life, or shall I say, my life, would rip itself apart. You know that I killed my human half. Little Danny won't be able to survive the fact that he grows up to be the most evil ghost in the universe! That is why we must raise him to be evil, slowly. Tell the boy that I have become very sick, and wish not to give him the cold." Dan ordered.

Vlad bowed out of the room.

When he turned around, Danny was sitting on the floor looking bored.

"Hey, Dad, do you have anything to eat around here?" he asked Vlad hopefully.

Vlad smiled. "Of coarse, right this way."

Vlad changed back to his human form to much applause from his 'son'.

"Wow, Dad! That was cool!" Danny gazed up at this 'new' Vlad.

Vlad smiled again. "Thanks, Daniel." He said.

LunarBoy cringed at this. "Please, could you call me Danny? Or LunarBoy?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. The 'LunarBoy' bit was new to him.

"Ok, LunarBoy. The kitchen is this way." Vlad led LunarBoy to the end of the hallway and down a flight of stairs. At the bottem was a living room full of bookshelves and a fireplace. Vlad held a door open for LunarBoy, who entered. LunarBoy felt his baby blue eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"This is you kitchen!?!?" He asked wildly.

The kitchen (?) was full of cabinets, tables, and looked exactly like an expensive restaurant.

"No, this is the dinning room. The kitchen is way smaller, it is over here."

Vlad led LunarBoy to another door. Inside was a smaller room with only a large table in the center of it.

"What would you like to eat, dear child?" Vlad asked.

LunarBoy thought a moment.

"You got Spaghetti Os? I love Spaghetti Os!" LunarBoy replied.

Vlad searched through the many shelves and cabinates, until finally, he pulled out two cans.

"With or without meatballs?" He asked.

"With, please!" LunarBoy's eyes glowed at the sight of the pasta can.

Vlad smiled at this politeness, but knew it wouldn't last. Not if this little innocent boy was to become the most powerful and evil ghost alive…er…dead.

Vlad opened the can and put it in the microwave for 2 minuets. While it was heating up, Vlad showed LunarBoy to his seat. LunarBoy smiled as the microwave started beeping.

Vlad rushed over to the meal and grabbed a spoon from a drawer and handed it to LunarBoy.

"Thanks, Dad." LunarBoy said before digging into his favorite food…other than pizza and ice cream, of coarse.

* * *

**Still Normal POV**

**On the Specter Speeder**

"Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked.

During the trip so far, Tucker, GameBoy, and Lavender had all fallen asleep. Sam was watching the stars and Danny wanted to join her, but of coarse, he was driving.

"Yeah, just tired. I think the Speeder is busted. That one time, with Danielle, you two made it to Vlad's and back in less than a day. We've been traveling all night, and I think we're lost."

"Danny, the Speeder is fine. I think you are just tired. Maybe we should land and take break." Sam suggested.

Danny only groaned.

"Or, We could switch places. I don't mind driving for a while. You need to sleep, Danny." Sam advised.

"Ok…" Danny murmured before quickly changing seats with Sam.

"Is that better?" Sam asked.

Danny yawned and fell over in his seat, making his head land on Sam's lap.

"This is a lot better." He sighed.

"What do you think I am? A Pilot and a pillow?" Sam asked him playfully.

"Yes, and a good pilot and pillow at that." Danny replied.

Sam laughed and took one hand off the steering wheel to pet Danny's hair.

She loved Danny, and it felt good to know that he loved her back.

Danny soon fell asleep after whispering something that sounded like, " I ruv ou , am" Sam smiled as she peered over the steering wheel to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam whispered back.

* * *

**Don't ask about the Spaghetti Os… I was just very hungry, and that was what I was eating at the time. :P**

**Reviews are welcome! Until next chapter,**

**Pilo of the WUAC **


	10. Truth, Fear, and It's only Time

**LunarBoy's POV**

When I finished eating, Vlad showed me to my room. I really had bad thoughts about this guy, especially after he didn't show me my other 'friend'.

But, for now, I decided to keep a low profile. Acting like an innocent little boy who didn't know any better was a skill I had learned from my older sister. Come to think about it, I was beginning to feel lonely. I missed my family. This Vlad, yes, I call him Vlad in my head, didn't seem like a person I could trust.

But he was being nice to me, at least. I walked into my room and instantly climbed in bed.

"I'm sorry, little badger, I don't have any PJ's for you." Vlad apologized.

I put on a 'I'm a dumb little boy and I love you' look before answering in a false happy/tired voice.

"That's ok, Dad. My other Dad, he sometimes forgets to do the laundry, so I sleep in my clothes all the time." I falsely explained.

Vlad's eyes darkened for a fraction of a moment, and I saw it.

"Goodnight." He said before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

I heard him walking away from the door.

_Just wait a couple minuets, make sure he is gone. _I told myself.

I quietly got out of bed and went over to the door and opened it a crack.

Nothing.

_Good, maybe I can get some more information on this guy._ I thought as I tiptoed down the hallway. I heard muffled voices coming to a door to my left, so I pressed my ear to it.

"The boy is asleep." Vlad informed.

"Good, the 'accident' will happen tomorrow, as planed. Four extra years with ghost powers will make me even more powerful!" another voice crackled.

"Master, please, I don't think it is wise to…"

"Don't dare finish that sentence. I know what I am doing, you idiot fool. Yes, the boy will suffer pain beyond pain. He must. How else will he become a half dead?"

I stopped listening and tiptoed away from the door. There was no way I was staying here to be half killed in the morning. When I felt I was far enough away from the door, I ran for it. I was going to get out, somehow.

_Vlad thought I was asleep, good. Maybe I can get out of this cursed house._

"Just where do you think your going?" a sinister voice from behind me asked.

_Darn it, irony!_

I spun around to see a muscular man with flaming hair and green skin staring at me. He was wearing a black and silver HAZMAT suit with a DP emblem on the chest.

"Just who do you think you are, asking me a question like that?" I retorted nastily.

The man smiled evilly. "Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny. I knew that you weren't a total idiot to trust Vlad."

"WHO. ARE. YOU." I shouted. It wasn't a question, but a command. I was somewhat surprised at my bravery, but continued to glare at this man.

"Fine. My name is Daniel Fenton. Or, at least, it was." The man laughed. "Nowadays, people call me Dan, Dan Phantom."

My feelings of being brave turned to fear.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Danny had been asleep for a while now. I was beginning to wonder how he could sleep with the load snores Tucker and GameBoy where making. I guess that was the reason I didn't feel like sleeping. I checked the compass on the dashboard. "Almost there, just a few more miles." I whispered to myself.

Danny was still using me as his pillow, but I didn't mind. I kind of liked it because I had been running my fingers through his raven black hair.

I finally saw Vlad's mansion. I slowly land the Specter Speeder in front of his house.

"Danny, we're here." I said as I gently shook him awake.

"5 more minuets, Jazz." Danny moaned.

I laughed and placed my hand next to his side.

"Danny, I'll give you to the count of three to get up. 1…2…3!"

I started tickling Danny, and he instantly started to giggle, trying to get away from me.

"S-Sam, p-please, stop tick-tickling m-me!" he gasped

I suppressed a chuckle. "It was the only way to get you up, Danny. We're here. I informed.

Danny's eyes widened.

"Danny, I think we should leave the sleepy heads here. What about you?" I asked.

Danny nodded.

"Danny, are you going to be ok?"

Danny gave me a halfhearted smile. "Yeah. It just worries me. What Vlad told me. He has a master now, and I have a bad feeling I know who it is."

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Danny. Come on, we need to save Lunar before it's too late."

Danny looked up a me. "Right." He said. Danny turned to Tucker, GameBoy, and Lavender, who were all still asleep. "Sam, can you turn on their specter deflectors?" He asked me. I nodded and did so, but I didn't turn mine on, not just yet.

"Ok, Danny. Their specter deflectors are on. Danny?" I spun around to see he had gone.

"Danny!" I yelled, but he didn't come back. I was lucky I didn't wake up any of the others.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was going to pay for what I did to Sam, but I knew I had to do it. If she ever got hurt, I…I…I don't want to think about it. I floated quietly through the mansion, looking for LunarBoy, until finally, I heard people talking.

"You, you can't be me! NO! You are not me!"

I recognized the voice as LunarBoy's, and wondered what he was talking about.

"No, I'm not you…yet." Another voice answered Lunar.

I gulped. I had recognized that voice as well. Dan Phantom, the evil, jerky older version of myself. I finally knew who Vlad's master was.

"Yet? I don't think so. Hey, V-man. I hope you know that I totally hate you guts right now." LunarBoy growled at Vlad.

I almost laughed. 'V-man' was what my dad usually called Vlad.

"I know, LunarBoy. I'm sorry I had to trick you." Vlad tried to sneer, but failed.

"Looks like the 'accident' is going to happen sooner than we planed." Dan laughed.

I turned a corner of the hallway and saw Dan holding an ecto-blast. Lunar was backed up against the wall while Vlad was down on all fours.

"NO!" I shouted as Dan raised his hand to blast LunarBoy. I flew in front of Lunar to black it, and was hit directly. I landed a few feet from Lunar, who ran over to me and hugged my neck.

"Danny! Thanks for coming! Did that evil guy hurt you?" He asked.

"Wait, you know who I am?" I moaned as I got back to my feet, Lunar climbed up onto my back and assumed 'piggyback' position.

"Yeah, they told me." He informed.

"I'm glad to see they didn't hurt you." I sighed in relief.

"Yet." Dan scowled.

"Dan, how did you get away from Clockwork?" I asked furiously.

Dan gave me a wicked smile, and I felt Lunar tighten his grip on me.

"Annoying Clocky, so much fun." Dan sighed as if to relish the memory.

That's when it hit me. Last time, I trapped Dan in a Fenton thermos. This time, I had no thermos.

* * *

**Clockwork's POV**

"Skulker! How much longer?" I asked.

The ghost hunter spun around and held up my time staff.

"I'm almost done, I just need to rewire the time freeze dimension cable wire to the center of the alarm. Then I need to reroute the unfreeze button to the space time continuum and…"

I cut him off. "Skulker, Do you really think I understand anything your talking about? I'm practically powerless without that stupid staff, and I don't know how much longer Danny can hold on." I informed him.

Skulker raised an eyebrow, but tried to finish up on the staff a bit quicker.

I turned back to the screen and watched Danny.

"Please, be strong a little bit longer." I murmured.

* * *

**Wow, I'm done with another Chapter! YAY ME!**

**So, Danny and Lunar are in trouble, and Danny has one really PO'd girlfriend. What on earth is going to happen now!?!? **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	11. Fini

**Danny's POV**

_How could things get any worse?_ I asked myself.

"Danny!" someone yelled.

"Sam! Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" I shouted.

Dan smiled wickedly as he vanished, then reappeared holding Sam by the throat.

_It just got worse. I hate irony. Why is irony so mean to me?_

"Danny, set the boy down and I might spare you girlfriend." Dan sneered. He was using Sam as bait, and I knew what I had to do.

Lunar knew too, because his grip loosened.

Sam glared at me, then smiled and gave me a wink. She reached down and turned her specter deflector on.

"ARGGGGGG!" Dan yelled as he let go of Sam. The trouble was, Sam wouldn't let go of Dan.

"Get off me, you putrid Goth!" Dan shouted as he attempted to sling her off him. The specter deflector was electrifying him.

"Don't you ever call Sam that!" LunarBoy and I yelled at the same time. I lunged forward at Dan, punching him with all my strength. He was going to pay for calling Sam a putrid Goth. Sam was the most beautiful girl I ever knew, and Dan was going to pay.

Dan growled at Vlad. "Don't just stand there, get them off me!"

Vlad grimaced but did as he was told. He came at me and grabbed me by the ankles, and sent a shockwave of ecto energy through me. I felt myself change back into Danny Fenton.

I turned to glare at him, but before I could, Dan finally managed to throw Sam off of him. She hit the wall rather hard, then slid down it, plainly knocked out cold.

"Sam!" We yelled again. LunarBoy jumped off my shoulders and ran over to her. I saw him huddle up against her a Dan sneered down at them both.

"Get away from them!" I heard another voice shout.

Tucker, GameBoy, and Lavender had joined the fray. Or so I had thought. Dan turned to look at them, eyeing their specter deflectors. Then before I knew it, I was geing held upside down by my ankles. Vlad glared down at me as Dan stood next to me.

"Come closer, and your friend dies." Dan warned. Dan formed an ecto-ball in his palm and held towards me, threatening the other three. This was it. This is how I was going to die...all the way, die, I mean. Hanging upside down with no dignity what so ever. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes, waiting.

* * *

**Clockwork's POV**

"I'm done!" Skulker shouted as he threw my staff towards me. I caught it, and immediately cried: Time Out!

Time froze. I glided over to a rack that held many medallions. I grabbed all of them and turned to the frozen screen. I flew through it and appeard right beside the upside down Danny. I don't know how I managed it, but I slipped a necklace around his neck. Danny gasped when he saw me.

"Y-you came just in time." He smiled.

I had trouble keeping my face neutral.

"I know Danny. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry." I apologized as I put a medallion on Sam and Tucker, who both gasped at me like Danny had done.

"I think you need to know this. When I fix the time stream, your younger selves will forget this ever happened. I come here with an offer. Do you want to forget, or remember?" I waited patiently for their answers.

Tucker was the first to speak. "I want to forget. I want to forget about all of this."

I couldn't blame him for that. He had had the chance to fix his life, then he messed it up more.

"Well, I'd like to remember." Danny said. Then Sam joined him. "Me too."

I nodded. "Time in." I said, but I left my hand on the button, so time went backwards.

Tucker's face became blank, but Danny and Sam watched all the colors flash around them. Finally, they were back on the sidewalk where all of the madness had begun.

I vanished, taking my medallions with me.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Clockwork left, and Danny, Tucker and I were back to walking to the arcade.

"Hey, Tuck, I think I'm going to go home. I'm just too tired." Danny informed him.

"Yeah, me too." I added.

Tucker looked at us, then shrugged and went on his way.

"Sam, would you like a ride home?" Danny asked as he changed into Danny Phantom.

I smiled. "Would I ever!"

He knew I like to fly, and he liked flying with me.

He lifted me up bridal style and took off to the sky. The breeze wiped around my hair, and it was refreshing. But the ride was over too quickly. Danny had phased us into my room and set me down on my bed.

"Thanks, LunarBoy." I teased him.

Danny blushed.

"That's ok, Lavender." He replied. Obviously trying to get revenge.

But I didn't blush like he did. I liked the name Lavender. Danny was about to leave when I caught him.

"Sam, what…"

He never got to finish his question, for I was already kissing him.

"Just thought you were going to leave me, huh?" I smiled.

Danny only blushed more and grinned, but answered. "Coarse not, Sammy. We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

**Fini! Sorry if you thought is was a bit short, but I thought it was a cute way to end it. Yes, the pun was intended.**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


End file.
